The instant invention relates generally to propeller guards and more specifically it relates to a marine mammal fish guards for a boat propeller.
Numerous propeller guards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect the propellers on boats against damage to the propellers and objects that come in contact with the propellers. For example, U.S. Des. No. 322,074 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,028 to Palka; 4,411,631 to Makinen et al.; 5,066,254 to Bass et al.; and 5,224,889 to Hickey all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.